


The downside of normality - Version Dean

by antrazi



Series: The Downside of Normality [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries, Teenage Winchesters, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things everybody has to go through. Dean is not an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The downside of normality - Version Dean

Dean sat at the small kitchen table and mended one of Sam's shirts, forcing the loose seam together with a row of tiny stitches.

John looked over the work automatically.

He himself had learnt it from his grandmother. According to Grandma Winchester, a man needed the abilities to live by himself without any help. She didn't manage to teach him how to cook but he was good in needlework. 

John looked at his son and realized that Dean was a teenager. 

He looked like his mother, the same big eyes, long eyelashes and delicate features. But still a teenager.

He knew that his child had had girlfriends before, he got over the idea that girls had cooties when he was six or seven. Or perhaps he never had that phase, John couldn't really remember. He knew his older son had experience with girls. He was just unsure about the extent.

He knew it was time, but weapons training with a six year old had been easier.

"So, do you already have a girlfriend in this town?"

They had moved here less than 2 weeks ago. John didn't know how long they would stay but he planned for at least a few more month.

Dean smoothed the seam down and looked up from his work.

A casual shrug of his shoulders. "There is Keysha, she's a cheerleader."

John nodded and collected his courage.

John Winchester was a hunter, he could do this.

"You know, if you have any questions, about girls..."

"Dad, we don't need that talk. I always wear a condom."

John's mind stopped for a moment. He didn't expect that sentence from his fourteen year old.

"What?"

"No glove, no love. It's fine, Dad."

Dean continued in sewing, then stopped suddenly.

"Did you want something else?"

John wasn't even able to think of anything else. 

"No, it's fine."

He would prefer if he could forget he ever started this talk.


End file.
